


Good Boy (Except In His Parents' Eyes)

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alpha!Neil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Todd, Crossdressing, Emotional Abuse, Everyone else is an Alpha or a Beta, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Neil Lives!, Omega Todd, Shy!Todd, feels everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd is a good boy. That is what he wants to show his parents. That he is just as smart and strong as his older brother. His parents often put him in his brother's shadow, or push him away, ashamed of his alignment as an Omega. That is a little bit of why he ended up at Welton.</p><p> </p><p>Neil Perry is a strong, stubborn, outgoing Alpha that gets put in the same dorm as shy little Todd Anderson. Neil tries to take the blonde under his wing, but it just doesn't seem to work.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and there's a new English teacher who is crazy, but it sure does add some spice to their year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make this an A/B/O story, because there needed to be at least one in this fandom. Oh, and Neil lives, because if Coulson lives, _Neil lives, too._ No suicide. But there are some things like bullying and homophobia. So, don't like, don't read, and get ready for the feels.

Todd looked up at his father, a blush spreading across his face. There were so many people around them-Todd just couldn't take it. His father sighed.

"Its only a few years, Todd. Make them count. Look at your brother. He was valedictorian!" Mr. Anderson said. 

"I'll try my best, Father." Todd said. 

"What are you not going to do?" 

"Tell anyone that I'm an Omega." 

"Good. Act like an Alpha, or at least a Beta. And son, do not let your mother and I down." 

"I'll try not to, s-sir." 

Mr. Anderson patted Todd on the shoulder before leaving Todd in the crowded breezeway alone. Todd picked up his bags and headed for his dorm, making it only a little over halfway when a boy came up behind him. 

"I'm Neil Perry, your dorm mate." The boy, Neil, said, sticking out his hand. 

"Todd Anderson. N-Nice to m-meet you." Todd stuttered, cursing himself. 

"This your first year at Welton?" 

"Yes." 

"Welcome aboard! Are you ready for discipline and excellence?" 

Todd simply shrugged. 

"Oh. I get it. Strong but silent type. That's cool." 

Todd flashed blue eyes at the brunette Alpha. Todd nearly stopped dead in his tracks as he admired the handsome boy. He tried not to dwell on it, remembering his father's words from the ride to the school. 

_'No son of mine will be a queer. Don't you dare think for a second that you are allowed to bond with a male Alpha.'_

 _ _Todd followed Neil to their dorm, which was promptly filled with five other boys. Todd was starting to feel self-conscious, and he knew that was not good, because then he would get upset and puke on everything. Or cry. He had a bad habit of doing that, too. Neil talked to the boys as if they were old friends, and one boy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Another boy, a red head, looked at Todd in curiosity.__

 _ _

"Neil, aren't you going to introduce us to your roommate?" He asked. 

"Chill, Cameron. Guys this is Todd Anderson. Todd, these are my friends Knox Overstreet, Steven Meeks, Gerard Pitts, Richard Cameron, and Charlie Dalton." Neil said. 

"Hey, Todd." The boys chimed. 

"H-Hi." Todd whispered, his stutter prominent once again. 

There was a knock on the door and suddenly another older gentleman stepped into the room. Neil let out a low groan, which made Todd blush in anticipation. He whimpered silently. His heat was coming early this month. Neil approached the older gentleman with a false smile. 

"Hello, Father." Neil said. 

"Neil, we need to talk. Alone." The man, Mr. Perry, said sternly. 

The duo walked out of the room, leaving the six boys alone together. Todd quickly cracked open a book and tried to be unnoticeable, which, for him, usually wasn't hard. But he couldn't deny that he was curious about what Neil and his father were talking about. 

********

"But Father, that isn't fair! I love working for the yearbook!" Neil replied angrily. 

"You have too many extracurricular activities, Neil. The yearbook is the most frivolous one. This is not up for debate. You are quitting the yearbook." Mr. Perry said. 

Neil looked up at his father, his eyes burning with anger and a little bit of defiance. "Yes sir." He said, his voice full of false politeness. 

Mr. Perry clapped his hand on his son's shoulder before walking away. Neil growled before walking back into his dorm. He couldn't believe his father! Couldn't he understand that Neil loved working on the yearbook commitie? That he didn't want to be a doctor? Todd looked up as Neil slammed the door. 

"Are you okay, Neil?" Todd asked quietly. 

"I'm fine, Todd. Don't worry." Neil said, a real smile now plastered on his face. 

"What was your old man all worked up about?" Charlie asked. 

"Told me I have to quit the yearbook because I have too many extracurricular activities. He's so infuriating sometimes." 

Todd shifted uncomfortably as Neil growled again. He felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach and then his stomach started to clench and cramp. His eyes widened. This was _not_ good. His first day at school, and he was going into heat. 

_'I'm three weeks early! This can't be happening, not now!'_ Todd thought. 

Todd quickly grabbed a slip of paper from the pocket of his suitcase and ran out of the room and to the infirmary. The rest of the boys watched him go, eyebrows raised. The new kid was weird-really weird. Neil was worried Todd was sick from being in a room with too many new people, maybe stressed to his limit. Neil shrugged it off, making a mental note to watch his new roommate and went back to talking with his friends. 

******

Todd was the only one in the infirmary, which made him a little less self conscious. He just handed the slip of paper to the nurse and he was sent to a secluded room to ride out his heat, which usually only lasted about two days. The nurse said someone would be in to assist him shortly. Todd sat on the bed, his knees to his chest, panting as another cramp hit, leaving him a needy mess. He whimpered and buried his head in the pillows. He just wanted his heat to be over. The door to the small room opened and an middle aged brunette man came in. 

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. I am Mr. Keating, and I will be helping you though your heat." The man, Mr. Keating, said. 

"Y-Yes sir." Todd whimpered quietly. 

"Okay then! Do you know how this works?" 

"N-No sir. I-I've never been in h-heat away from h-home." 

"Well, that's not a problem. All I'm going to do is use something to try to satisfy that empty feeling you are having. So, if you are okay with it, I need you to take off your pants and underwear." 

"I, uh, I- You won't tell a-anyone, right?" 

"Of course not. Strictly confidential." 

Todd blushed a deep crimson as he started to take off his pants, telling himself that this was okay, that he was a teacher and he had a right to know what was going on with him. Todd finisshed undressing and laid back down on the bed, his face once again buried by pillows. Mr. Keating gently laid a hand on the young blonde's back. Todd shivered as he felt something cold touch his backside and then his entrance. He let out a surprised yelp as the cold item pushed into his entrance. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, and it streched his hole and it burned. He hadn't been having heats long enough, so he wasn't self-lubricating just yet. But the unpleasant sensation went away and it was replaced by a feeling of contentment and fullness, which had Todd moaning quietly in pleasure. 

"Does that feel a little better?" Keating asked seriously. 

"Y-Yes s-sir." Todd whimpered, embarrassed. 

"My job is done then. I will see you in a few days, Todd. I hope you feel better." 

Todd nodded and kept his face hidden. He really didn't want Mr. Keating to see the tears of mixed emotion running down his face. When he heard the door close, he dared to look up from his hiding spot and curl up into the fetal position, trying to stop the cramps in his stomach. He was glad that Mr. Keating had left the lights on. Todd would never admit it, but he was slightly afraid of the dark. It was too deep and consuming. Todd was suddenly consumed by another wave of need and he found himself moaning Neil's name, but he too caught up in his heat now to care. He didn't know how to satisfy his need any further, so he just let himself continue to cry and whimper Neil's name. 

******

Two days later, Todd's heat had passed and he was allowed to attended classes just in time for the first day. He went to all his classes, most of which he had with Neil or one of Neil's friends, and he paid attention like any good boy would. 

Then came English. 

He walked into his English classroom, staring at the ground as the took a seat in the first row. He took out a pencil and a notebook, setting them up neatly. He then looked up to the chalkboard and saw _him_. The man who had helped him through his heat the last two days. Todd looked away again, not wanting to make eye contact with Mr. Keating. He had been kind of out of it during his heat; he had no idea what kind of things he had told the brunette educator. He saw Neil out of the corner of his eye as he walked into the room. 

"Todd, hey! How are you feeling?" Neil asked, a smile on his face. 

"B-Better. Thank y-you." Todd stammered. 

"What did ya have, Todd? Stomach bug?" Charlie asked. 

"N-no. I-I was st-stressed and it made m-me s-sick." 

"Do ya stutter like that all the time?" 

Todd blushed. Of course his stupid stutter had to make him the odd one out. Todd turned back to the board just in time to meet Keating's gaze. 

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Anderson. And just in time for the first day." Keating said. 

Todd nodded silently, his eyes now glued to his desk. He couldn't believe that his English teacher had seen him in heat. It made Todd ashamed, embarrassed of his alignment. 

_'Guess I know how Mother and Father feel.'_ Todd thought. 

Todd looked up as Keating started to whistle and walk out of the classroom. The boys just stared at him as if he were mad. 

"Well, come on! Into the hallway!" Keating said, disappearing into the hallway once again. 

The boys got up and walked into the hallway, where Mr. Keating started to spout off some poetry by Walt Whitman. He gave the boys a mischievous look. 

"Can anyone tell me what that first line means? Anyone? No? Carpe Diem, boys. It is Latin for seize the day. I want you to look at these display cases. You walk by them everyday, but have you ever really looked at them? These boys are just like you. Same haircuts, same ambition. The difference? These boys are now fetilizing daffodils. And if you listen closely, you can hear their final advice." Keating said, leaning in. 

"Carpe diem. Don't live like us. Seize the day." Keating whispered, his voice raspy. 

The boys all looked at Keating, their minds playing over Mr. Keating's words. Neil smiled a little and Todd hid in the corner as usual, trying to go unnoticed. Carpe Diem. Now that was something Neil could get on board with. 

********

Todd sat in the dorm, scribbling the words 'carpe diem' onto a piece of paper. He wished he could follow the words' advice-to seize the day. He sighed angrily and ripped the page out of his notebook. He looked at the door as Neil walked in. 

"Hey, Todd. So, how sick were you? I didn't know people stressed you out that badly. Maybe a pretty Omega gal would have been a better surprise, huh?" Neil joked, sitting on his bed. 

"Yeah." Todd said softly. 

"I go more for Betas myself. Omegas are kinda ditzy, you know? And boy are they emotional. Scared of everything. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were an Omega, with how shy you are." 

"Y-Yeah. They sure can be a pain." 

"Anyway, sorry about the whole making you sick thing. Glad you were better in time for class." 

"Thanks." 

"So, you going to come to study group?" 

"Uh, s-sure." 

Neil smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before bidding him farewell and walking out the door. Todd told him he'd be there in a moment. Todd started to cry a little. Of course the most attractive Alpha in the school didn't have a thing for Omegas. It hurt that Neil had said that. It made Todd feel ditzy and stupidly emotional. He shruggedit off, telling himself that Neil didn't know, and went towards the main room for study group.

__


	2. Chapter 2

So, study group wasn't exactly studying.

Todd felt out of place within the group of loud and eccentric boys that were disobeying rules. Pitts and Meeks were building a radio, which was very much against the rules, but Todd admired their rebellion in a weird way. Neil had welcomed him into the group with open arms, even when he wouldn't say more than a few words and he actually wanted to study. Todd was working on a Latin translation that he didn't understand at all, and he knew the monitor could help him, but his shyness, of course, kept him from asking. After all, he was supposed to be a good boy, and good boys didn't need help. He just sat and stared at the page in despair. It was as if the thing was mocking him. 

"Why the face? Upset isn't a good look for you." Neil said, sitting down beside him. 

"I-I can't fig-figure...Latin and-" Todd stammered unintelligently. 

"Hey, hey. Just calm down. Its just me, I'm not going to poke fun. Deep breaths." 

Todd took in a few shaky breaths. He couldn't ask _Neil_ for help! That's against all his father's rules! But Neil was so close and warm and Todd really needed help...oh, and Neil smelled kind of nice. Todd shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Asking for help once wouldn't be so wrong, he supposed. 

"Neil?" Todd whispered. 

"Yes?" Neil asked hopefully. 

"I don't-I need help with this translation." 

"Okay! I'm glad you asked. So, what's confusing? The endings?" 

Todd nodded shyly. 

Neil spent the rest of the evening until dinner helping Todd with the translation. 

*******

"So, how are you liking Helton, Todd?" Neil asked.

"Uh, i-its okay, I gue-guess. En-English is inter-interesting." Todd said. 

"Yeah. Mr. Keating's pretty cool. His class is going to be great." 

"Y-yeah." 

"Well, goodnight. And Todd?" 

"Yes, N-Neil?" 

"I'm glad we're roommates. You're really cool for a shy guy." 

Todd blushed before hiding himself in the coccoon of blankets on his bed. 

*******

A week later, Neil came to a realization.  
He was falling for Todd. Neil knew it was silly; probably just a fluke. Todd was an Alpha, and Neil knew two Alphas could never fall in love with each other. But Neil could feel a deep connection with Todd, and he just kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin his and Todd's still budding friendship with his weird crush. But Neil knew there was someone he could talk to about anything. Neil went across the hall and knocked on the door to Charlie's room. Charlie shouted come in, and Neil opened the door. Charlie and Cameron were fighting, per usual, and Cameron's face was red as a tomato.

"Charlie, stop letting him in our room! He leaves his stupid journal in here every time he comes in and it messes up my whole organization method. And he's weird! I think he's slow." Cameron said. 

"I don't care what _you_ think, Cameron. He's cool. He's got a nice ass, too. And the kid's a goddamn genius. He's allowed to come in whenever he wants." Charlie said. 

"Did I interupt something?" Neil asked, feeling awkward. 

"No, not at all. Just a discussion about Todd." Cameron said. 

"Todd is great. What the hell is your problem with him?" 

Cameron sighed, exasperated, and walked out of the room. Neil looked at Charlie, who gestured to the bed beside him. Neil sat down and looked at Charlie. 

"I recognize that look. Looks like you need advice from the _love doctor._ " Charlie purred, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Come on, Charlie. Be serious." Neil replied, fiddling with a loose thread on his Welton jacket. 

"I am serious! My little Neil thinks he's found his Omega." 

"Well, that's the problem." 

"What? How is that the problem?" 

"The person I like-its not an Omega. Its an Alpha." 

"Ooo, scandalous. When did you become a bad boy? Following in my footsteps?" 

"Shut up, Charlie." 

"Well, spill it. Who is he?" 

"What makes you think its a he?" 

"I'm not stupid, Neil. Its Todd, isn't it? I see the way you look at him." 

Neil groaned. Of course Charlie knew. Charlie was practically a relationship genius. He saw Neil making lovey eyes at Todd in class. Charlie smirked at Neil and made kissy faces. 

"Oh, Todd, if only you were an Omega! Then we could be together forever and fuck under-" Charlie mocked with a laugh. 

"Stop, Charlie! I think I really love him! He's not like anybody I've ever met before. He's beautiful and smart and his silence really is _golden_. God, how could I fall for another Alpha?!" Neil blurted. 

"What if he's not an Alpha? Maybe he's a Beta. Or a secret Omega. You gotta do some dectective work," Charlie got up and poked his head out the door, "Hey Knoxious, Neil needs some detective work done!" 

Knox was in the room suddenly, along with Pitts and Meeks. Neil looked around to make sure Todd hadn't gotten curious and followed, and luckily, he hadn't. Neil closed the door behind all the boys and glared at Charlie. 

"Detective work? Awesome!" Knox cheered. 

"What do you need us to do?" Meeks asked nervously. If Charlie was involved, Meeks was sure this involved something pornographic or dirty. 

"Neil, tell 'em. Come on, you can trust us." Charlie said. 

"I'm sweet on Todd." Neil admitted quietly. 

"You owe me five dollars, Pittsie." Meeks said. 

"Fine." Pitts grumbled good naturedly, slapping a five dollar bill in Meeks' open hand. 

"Alright, gentlemen. Now, for the detective work. Todd's an Alpha, right? Well, Neil and I don't think he is. Alphas don't fall for Alphas. Its the law of nature. So, we need to be sneaky and try to find out Todd's true alignment. You guys in?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah, I guess." Meeks said. 

"Of course I'm in! I'm a great detective!" Knox exclaimed. 

"I'm in." Pitts said. 

"Cool. We start tomorrow. Watch Todd carefully. And lover boy, AKA Neil, will take lessons from me so he can put the moves on his blonde babe." Charlie said. 

Neil sighed. He barely knew anything about Todd! How was he supposed to flirt with him? Neil decided he would just have to learn everything about Todd. Neil went to his and Todd's room and sat on the bed. 

********  
"Hey, Todd. Want to play a game?" Neil asked his blonde roommate, who was writing in a notebook.

"O-Okay. What ga-game?" Todd asked. 

"Its called Twenty Questions. I'll ask you twenty question, and you answer." 

"Okay." 

"What's your favorite color?" 

"Blue." 

"Favorite food?" 

"Uhm, spaghetti and meatballs." 

"You boys in there! Lights out!" Dr. Haber shouted. 

Todd scrambled out of bed and turned ot the light. Neil laughed a little. 

"Do you like comic books?" Neil asked. 

"Y-Yeah. Capt-Captain America a-and Iron M-Man. Can we just go to bed? I don't want either of us getting into trouble." Todd whispered. 

"Sure. Goodnight, Todd." 

"G-Goodnight, Neil." 

Neil sighed. 

So much for getting to know Todd better tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Neil was starting to think this idea was ridiculous. Todd was becoming more withdrawn as Neil tried to learn more about him and they still didn't have any clues as to whether or not Alpha was Todd's true alignment. Cameron was being more of a prick than usual because Todd kept hiding out in his and Charlie's room, and just last night, all of them had snuck out to Indian Cave to reconvine the Dead Poets Society Keating was in when he went to Welton. But now that school was in full swing, Neil found it was easier for Todd to avoid speaking, and he knew Todd was failing some of his classes because he wouldn't give verbal answers the moment the professors wanted them. Neil tried to back off and give Todd his space, but he just couldn't. He was so attracted to the boy. He wanted to touch Todd, make Todd submit and mark him as his own. Neil stood to lock the door to the dorm. He didn't want Todd to walk in while he was doing this. Neil was hard already just from thinking about Todd. He felt a little dirty, think about another Alpha the way he was, but Neil remembered that Charlie had said Todd could be a Beta, so he unbuttoned his pants and let his fantasy play out in his head. 

_Blue eyes gaze adoringly up at him, full of compliance, submission, and love. Neil fists blonde hair as he groans at the feeling of chapped but soft and plump lips around his cock, lips that belong to the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, Todd Anderson. Neil gently ran a hand down Todd's cheek, not wanting to hurt the boy who was being so good for him. Todd shivered with arousal, soaking in the praise he wasn't used to receiving. Todd licked along the underside of Neil's weeping member, making Neil wild with lust._

 _"You are so lovely. I want to fuck you until you smell like me, so every Alpha that passes by you knows that you are mine." Neil says huskily._

 _

"P-Please, Neil. T-T-Take me as yours." Todd whimpers. 

Neil got Todd into position on the bed, getting behind the blonde and rubbing his back to calm him. Neil grabbed a little tube from th night stand, using the contents to lube up one-

_

Neil released at the moment, all over his shirt and he let out a sigh of relief that it didn't get on everything. Neil sighed as he changed his shirt and straightened out his uniform, making sure he looked as innocent as he did when he had walked into the dorm. He felt better about the plan now, and he felt less stressed. Neil smiled as he went to start his extracirriculars. Today was rowing, and Neil was actually looking forward to it. He walked out of the dorm only to run into Todd, who had fallen with the sudden impact and was trying to gather all his things. Neil bent down to help Todd, and he noticed that Todd was crying. Neil put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. 

"Hey Todd. Are you okay? Talk to me." Neil said quietly. 

"Lea-Leave me a-alon-alone!" Todd sobbed, running into the dorm. 

Neil couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He just wanted to help. Neil was about to storm off, but something caught his attention. A little black composition book, with 'Todd Anderson' written in Todd's neat, cursive script. Neil picked it up with a smile. This wasn't a school notebook, it was obviously a journal. Neil got excited. Finally, a glimpse into Todd's private thoughts! Neil was about to start reading, but he started to feel guilty. He shouldn't read Todd's private journal. But Neil couldn't help himself. He opened up to the first page. 

_Dear Journal,_

 _It is my first day at Welton, and I met a boy who is very handsome. I know he's an Alpha, I can smell the pheremones on him. I also went into heat. I think it might have been because of this boy. He just had to give a little growl and I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. He's just so outgoing and friendly and he has eyes that make me want to melt. And a really pleasant man named Mr. Keating helped me through my heat. I was worried that he was going to laugh at me and make fun of my scars, but he didn't..._

Neil closed the book. Todd was an Omega. _An Omega!_ Neil had never felt so happy in his life. The boy he loved was an Omega! But Neil didn't know if Todd liked him. In the journal, Neil thought it sounded like Todd was describing Charlie. Neil's heart dropped. What if Todd didn't like him? Neil remembered what he had said to Todd about Omegas. Todd must have felt awful. Neil had called him overly emotional and ditzy, and he felt bad, even if he hadn't meant to do so. The brunette stepped into his and Todd's room where Todd was curled up on his bed, still sniffling. His things were scattered everywhere, which was unusual, because Todd was ever so organized. 

"Todd, hey. Look, I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I hate seeing you so upset.'" Neil said, sitting beside Todd. 

"Leave me alone! I'm just fine on my own! Why-Why can't y-you see rha-that? I can take care of my-myself!" Todd said. 

"No." 

"What do you mean 'no'?" 

"I mean no." 

Todd stared at Neil and blushed. Neil cared about him, and knowing that made Todd's heart flutter. Todd put a hand on Neil's chest and leaned in, hoping Neil would meet him halfway. When he didn't, Todd pulled back his hands as if he'd been burned. He ran out of the room, mumbling an excuse about extracirriculars. Neil sat there confused. He set Todd's journal on the pillow. He wouldn't tell Todd he knew about his status. But he knew Todd had a crush on him as well. Neil grabbed his messanger bag. He was going to be late for rowing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, crappy chapter. I couldn't think. Thank you all for putting up with my bad writing. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Todd sat on the floor of the dorm, quietly writing. His grades were suffering dearly because of his silence, so he was doing some extra credit essays to bring up his grades. Todd sighed and erased the line he had just written. His chemistry essay was slowly becoming an essay about Neil. He couldn't think about anything but the handsome brunette boy. Todd didn't know why he kept thinking about the boy - Neil wasn't attracted to him that way. Hell, Neil probably thought he was an Alpha. That thought didn't make Todd feel any better though. It made him feel worse, like love between he and Neil was forbidden. He wanted to talk to someone, but he didn't really know who he could trust enough to tell this problem to. Then one person came to mind. He could tell Mr. Keating. Todd went into the hall and found his way to Mr. Keating's room.

"Mr. K-Keating?" Todd asked softly, knocking on the door to Mr. Keating's room. 

"Come in!" Mr. Keating called. 

Todd opened the door and popped his head in. He stepped inside and closed the door with a soft _click._ Mr. Keating smiled as he saw Todd's face. 

"Todd! What can I do for you?" Mr. Keating asked warmly. 

"Uh, I-I-I was w-w-wondering if I could tal-talk to you." Todd said, blushing. 

"Sure, my boy. Have a seat. Is this about your status?" 

"A-A lit-little." 

"Well, talk." 

"I was wondering....is it true about soul-bonding? When you feel so strongly for an Alpha....that you want to mate with them... _breed_ with them?" 

"Todd, did you know that I am a Beta?" 

"N-N-No sir." 

"Well, I am. And this," Mr. Keating showed Todd a picture of a very pretty girl, "is my Alpha. I loved her the minute I saw her. We had a soul-bond. So yes, I would say soul-bonds are very much real. Why do you ask?" 

"I think I-I th-thin-think I soul-bonded w-with som-someon-someone." 

"Oh. I don't mean to be nosy, but would it happen to be Mr. Perry?" 

"H-H-How did y-you kno-know?" 

"I see the looks you give him in class. The way you release pheromones when he's around. The way he releases pheromones when you're around. I would say he soul-bonded with you as well." 

I don't think so. H-He s-said Omegas are dit-ditzy and over-overly emo-emotional. And I'm an Omega." 

"Well, maybe he doesn't know you are an Omega. Talk to him. You are very intelligent, Todd, and the overflow of emotions comes from being an Omega. Neil would be lucky to be bonded with you." 

"Thank you, Mr. Keating." 

"No problem, Todd. And remember to carpe diem." 

Todd smiled and nodded before stepping out and going back to his dorm. 

************

Neil ran into the dorm excitedly. He had the greatest news ever! Todd was sitting on his bed writing as usual, and Neil ran over to him, waving around the flyer in his hand. Todd looked startled.

"Look Todd! Open tryouts! This is so amazing! I've always wanted to act!" Neil exclaimed. 

"That's great, Neil." Todd said quietly. 

"Its better than great, its _spectacular_!" 

"I'm happy for you, Neil. What did your father say?" 

"I didn't tell him. I know he wouldn't let me do it. Carpe diem, right?" 

"Well, maybe he'd say yes, if you just explain-" 

"Jeez, who's side are you on, Todd?" 

"Yours, of course, I just think if you tell your father how much you love to-" 

"Its always the same with you Omegas. You have to do the right thing, the thing that would make the eldest Alpha happy in any situation. Why can't you be more assertive, Todd? More adventurous? Your brother was!" 

Neil immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth. He was just so angry that Todd couldn't give him those few moments of excitement and joy-the few moments of thinking he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He knew Todd was probably worried about him, just showing that he cared about him, and he had gone and made the blonde feel awful about his status, about _himself_. Neil felt awful. 

"I just wanted-I just-I didn't want you to get hurt or into any trouble." Todd sobbed softly. 

"Todd, I'm so sorry, I-" Neil said. 

"How did you know I was an Omega?" 

"I read your journal. I'm sorry." 

"You-You read my journal?!" 

"Todd, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know more about you and you had dropped it, so I read only the first page and you had written something about heats, and then I thought you had a crush on Charlie and-" 

"Neil!" 

"Yes, Todd?" 

"Slow down. I feel I should be angrier about this, but I'm not. You made reading my private thoughts into some romantic thing about wanting to know more about me. It wasn't right, but its kind of sweet. But that doesn't make it for the fact that you hurt my feelings." 

"I'm so sorry Todd, I was angry and I wish more than anything that I hadn't said those things to you. You-You're wonderful, and its great that you're an Omega and you don't rely on Alphas. You're smart and kind and I want to kiss you very badly right now." 

Neil pulled Todd into a bruising kiss, making Todd moan. Neil probed Todd's mouth with his tongue, gripping Todd's hips tightly. Todd suddenly pushed Neil away and whimpered. 

"Todd, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Neil asked worriedly. 

"No, Neil. I think I'm going into heat." Todd said, panting a little. 

"Can I help?" 

"N-No. I have to go to the nurse." 

"Oh. Okay. Can-" 

"No." 

Neil stood in the middle of the dorm, watching Todd walk out the door. He decided he was going to try out for the play. And while he was at the school, he'd check out some books on Omegas. He wasn't sure what he and Todd were now, but Neil knew two things. He needed to apologize to Todd more deeply, and he wanted to take care of Todd.


	5. Chapter 5

Neil ran into the door, jumping around. Todd picked up all his papers before Neil could scatter them in his excitement and smiled when he saw Neil's smile. Neil kissed Todd's lips, making Todd blush.

"Wh-What is this about?" Todd asked breathily, all his air taken by Neil's kiss. 

"I got the part! I'm Puck!" Neil exclaimed. 

"That's great!" 

Neil cupped Todd's face, looking deeply into Todd's baby blue eyes. Todd was blushing a deep crimson. He wasn't sure what he and Neil were yet. Neil liked to kiss him, and Todd was very attracted to Neil in every aspect, but that didn't mean Todd wasn't still a little upset on Neil's views about Omegas. He was used to them, sure, but they hurt more from an Alpha he was close to. Neil suddenly realized he was only talking about himself, and he'd read that Omegas like to be asked about themselves. Todd was a different type of Omega, but Neil was sure he'd appreciate it. 

"How was your day?" Neil asked. 

"It was okay. I don't really like soccer." Todd said, sticking out his tongue in distaste. 

"I'm sorry. Here, maybe if I massage your shoulders, you'll feel better." 

Todd raised an eyebrow as Neil got behind him on the bed and started to massage his shoulders. Todd was kind of tense, but that was nothing out of the ordinary, because he was always on edge. He was bullied a lot, by everyone, including his parents, and he was always striving for perfect grades and trying to keep his alignment under wraps. It felt good, though, having someone caring for him enough to ask him about his day and offer to give him a massage. Maybe he and Neil were something? 

"Neil, can I ask you something?" Todd asked quietly. 

"Of course. What is it?" Neil asked. 

"What are we? Relationship wise?" 

"Oh. I-I'm not really sure, Todd. Why? What do you think we are?" 

"I-I-I'm n-not sure e-e-either." 

Neil leaned close to Todd's ear, so close that Todd could feel Neil's hot breath. 

"What do you hope we are?" Neil whispered. 

"I-I hope we are something...more than friends." Todd said, equally as quiet. 

"Good. I was hoping so, too." 

Todd tensed a little. After that, now what did they do? Todd wasn't sure if he should kiss Neil or maybe ask him to claim him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to bond yet, but if he was, he would want it to be Neil. Todd turned to face Neil, who was actually blushing a little. He took Todd's hand and started to rub little circles on the back of it with his thumb. It was a trick he used every time he thought Todd was stressed, and especially when Todd was having a sleepless night(which was almost every night.) Todd sighed, still unknowing of what to do. 

"I'm sorry, Todd. For reading your journal and saying those awful things to you and about your status. You're a saint to have put up with me these past few months. I know I'm easily excitable and I have a tendency to speak before I think, but I never meant to hurt you." Neil sad. 

"Neil, you realize I've forgiven you for that, yes?" Todd asked absently. 

"I don't want to be forgiven, Todd. I want to have to work for your trust and your love-I hurt you. You shouldn't just allow me back in." 

"Neil, I forgave you _because_ I love you. You never lost my trust or anything else. It was an accident, a mistake, and everyone makes those." 

"Todd-" 

"Stop apologizing, Neil." 

"Fine. If you don't want me to apologize, I won't. But I still need one question to be answered." 

"Yes, okay." 

"Are we a thing? Are we going steady?" 

"I would like it if we were. But only if it is also okay with you." 

"Its so okay with me, it can't even be described with words. And if its okay with you, I'd like to kiss you again." 

Todd nodded and threw himself at Neil, ending up in his lap, fingers threaded through his hair, and Neil's hands on his hips as their lips locked together in the most passionate kiss either of them could have imagined. In that moment, Todd realized how much he trusted Neil. He was comfortable enough to speak without stuttering (most of the time,) and to apparently jump in his lap and take his breath away with kisses. While the two were caught up in each other, they didn't notice the door open or Charlie and Knox walk in. Well, they didn't until Charlie whistled and Knox made an embarrassed noise. Todd startled, causing him to grip Neil's hair tightly and pull by accident. Neil yelped and they got off of each other, blushing as they put as much distance between them as possible. Charlie clapped, a huge smile on his face. 

"My Neil, all grown up and trying to get in his roommate's pants." Charlie cooed. 

"Shut up, Charlie. Its not like that." Neil mumbled. Todd blushed. 

"It sure seems like it," Charlie smirked, turning to Todd, "This boy could rock your world, Toddy." 

Todd blushed a shade of red he didn't know existed and bit his lip shyly. Charlie was a well-known as a ladies' man, and he made sex jokes more than any person Todd had ever met. He was usually the target, but they always made Todd blush in embarrassment. Knox was turned away, whistling awkwardly. Now that the initial wave of shame at getting caught had worn off, Neil was bubbling with confidence again. He was bickering with Charlie and making Charlie's cheeks turn light pink with either shyness (ha! Never,) or embarrassment. 

"So, why are you two here?" Neil asked. 

"Chris said her high school was having a dance, and she invited all of us to go. We figured you'd like to go to make sure Charlie doesn't kill Cameron or have sex in the bathroom." Knox said. 

"Sure, I'll go. What about you Todd?" Neil asked. 

Todd's face was hidden by a pillow, and he refused to come out, so he just nodded. 

"Wait, how could me and Todd dance together? People aren't exactly _accepting_ of same-sex couples." Neil said. 

They all sat down and started to think. How _could_ Neil dance with Todd? Everyone would know its more than friendly, because Neil would want to kiss Todd and Todd would want to rest his head on Neil's shoulder and all that romantic shit. Charlie snapped his fingers and shot up. 

"We dress Todd up like a dame! I'm sure Chris could help. Besides, Todd would make a pretty good looking gal." Charlie said with a wink. 

"That's a...not half bad idea. I never thought I'd agree with Charlie. Ever." Knox said. 

"It could work. odd, would you be okay with that?" Neil asked. 

Todd nodded. 

"Great! I'll ask Chris if she can help us out with clothes and wig. She likes to do this sort of thing anyway." Knox said, running to go call Chris. 

"I'm surprised you're going, Charlie. Knox just said you can't have sex in the bathroom." Neil teased. 

"He said not in the bathroom. There's other places." Charlie said mischievously. 

"Well, we were busy, so if you could just go back to hiding shit from Cameron-" 

"Oh, I get it. You want alone time. I'll just go and jerk off in my room." 

"You go do that." 

Charlie smirked and headed off to his room. Neil shut the door quickly. 

"Now, where were we, Todd?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last, except for the epilogue. The dance, some sex. Todd dressed like a chick. You won't wanna miss that. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe Todd hadn't thought this through very well.

He'd been sitting here for an hour, Chris standing in front of him smearing some beige liquid all over his face. She had called it foundation, but Todd just liked to call it 'goop.' It felt strange and it was very sticky, which made him grimace. But if this is what he had to do to dance with Neil, he wouldn't complain. Not that he could complain-he couldn't speak at all without stuttering around Chris. Chris giggled as Todd scrunched up his nose while she tried to put blush on him. This was her biggest project yet, and she thought it was going fantastic. She finished with the blush and put the eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara on Todd, then a light pink lipstick to top off the look. She then grabbed an outfit out of her bag and handed it to the blonde boy, who stared at her. Neil stepped out from his corner, where he had been observing the scene. Todd was just too adorable when he got all shy, and right now, that's exactly what he was. Neil laughed as Chris told him to change. 

"Chris, I think Todd would like it if you didn't stare at him as he changed." Neil teased lightly. 

"Oh! Right! Sorry, Todd." Chris said, spinning around and covering her eyes. 

Todd smiled gratefully at Neil and started to undress. Neil watched, knowing he wouldn't make Todd uncomfortable, and whistled. Todd chuckled. 

"Stop staring. Its rude." Todd said quietly. 

"I'm not being rude, Toddy. I'm admiring your body. You know, its inspiring." Neil said. 

Todd rolled his blue eyes in fond annoyance and started to dress. He didn't like the bra at all-it was frustrating and he didn't want to stuff it with tissues. But once he had that down, everything else was pretty simple. He put on the blouse and skirt, then the lacy socks and dress shoes. Once he was completely dressed, he tapped Chris' shoulder. She turned around and her face lit up in joyful excitement. 

"You look great, Todd! The outfit looks really good on you. You're going to be the belle of the ball." Chris gushed. 

Todd blushed and smiled shyly in thanks. Chris reached into her bag and pulled out the finishing touch on the disguise; a curly wig that matched Todd's hair color. It was pulled back into a fashionable ponytail. Chris carefully pinned on the false hair and fixed it so it looked natural. She smiled as she stepped back to admire her work. 

"We're done, Todd. You look amazing. You make a pretty good dame, honestly." Chris said. 

Todd smiled. Before anyone could do anything, the door to the dorm flew open and Todd's heart almost stopped, afraid that it was a monitor or teacher or, worst of all, Mr. Nolan. But it was just Charlie and Meeks, asking what was taking so long and when they were going to leave. Knox suddenly turned up, too, and his jaw dropped when he saw Todd. 

"Todd, you look like...a girl!" Knox said, flabbergasted. 

"Shut your big mouth, Knox! You want to get us caught?" Charlie hissed. 

Todd blushed again and started to fell self-conscious. He smoothed out the skirt. The outfit was nice; a white blouse and light blue poodle skirt with socks with lace and some nice dress shoes. It was comfortable, but nice. Todd felt like he was holding things up, so he said he was ready. 

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" Charlie said. 

****

Neil smiled as they walked into the gym of the high school. Music was playing and kids were dancing around, having a grand time. Charlie had already disappeared, most likely to woo some girl, and Meeks had run off with Pitts. Knox and Chris had also gone off on their own to dance, leaving just Neil, Todd, and Cameron. Neil had a hand on the small of Todd's back for comfort, knowing Todd was probably freaked out by all the people. Cameron eventually went to go do something by himself, and Neil smiled.

"May I have this dance, _Tonya?_ " Neil asked, using Todd's girl name. He didn't like it. He liked Todd just the way he was. 

"Yes you may, Neil." Todd said with a giggle. 

Neil led Todd onto the dance floor and placed his hands on Todd's waist. Todd put his arms around Neil's neck and they danced, Todd's head resting on Neil's shoulder. 

"Hey." Neil said softly. 

"Hi." Todd replied, voice equally as quiet. 

"You look beautiful." 

"Do you-Do you like me more like this?" 

"Good God, no. I like my Toddy, just the way you are." 

Todd sighed contently and looked up at Neil through blue eyes and long lashes. Neil moved his hands from Todd's waist to cup the blonde's face. Todd looked so amazing and kissable, and Neil leaned in and planted a kiss right on Todd's lips. They kissed until the song ended, and that's when some hooligan ran by and smacked Todd's ass and wolf whistled. Neil felt a surge of anger and protectiveness, and he ran after the boy and tackled him. The two boys were rolling around on the floor, wrestling, and Neil was swinging his fists. 

"Apologize to her!" Neil growled angrily. 

"Get off me, you fucker!" The other Alpha hissed in response. 

" _Apologize, you disrespectful prick!_ " 

Neil got another punch in to the boy's mouth, and the other Alpha growled in defeat and apologized to Todd. Before the boy got away, Neil gripped him by the collar and growled angrily. 

"You disrespect my Omega, _or any Omega_ , again, I'll hunt you down and castrate you." Neil hissed, shoving the boy before grabbing Todd's hand. 

Todd whimpered, aroused by the display of Alpha protectiveness and the animalistic anger. The couple walked out of the gym. Once outside in the cool night air, Neil hugged Todd to his chest, kissing his forehead lovingly. 

"I'm sorry, Todd." Neil whispered. 

"It-Its okay N-Neil. I-I-I-I'm not h-hurt." Todd stuttered, cursing himself. 

"You're stuttering again. I promise, Todd, you're safe here." 

"I know, Neil." 

"Why don't we go back to our dorm?" 

"Okay. Neil?" 

"Yes?" 

"I want to-I want to make love tonight." 

****

After Todd's statement, Neil felt like he couldn't get Todd back to Welton fast enough. But once they got there, Todd took his time cleaning off the make-up and undressing. Neil stripped and laid on his bed, waiting for Todd. He dug around in his desk drawer and pulled out a condom and some lube and put them where it would be easy to reach them when the two started getting frisky. When Todd came back into their dorm, clad only in a robe, Neil couldn't help himself. He was up in a second, pushing Todd against the wall and devouring his mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss. Todd was obviously confused, not knowing where to put his hands, so Neil pinned them above the blonde's head with one hand and undid the belt on Todd's robe with the other. Todd was already squirming and panting as Neil kissed him roughly, and his cock was hardening at a rapid pace.

"Neil..." Todd moaned. 

"You're wet for me, Todd." Neil said with a chuckle. 

"That's...never happened before. I've never self-lubricated before." 

"Better now than never." 

Todd giggled and Neil took that moment to lead Todd to the bed and push him onto it. Todd took kindly, presenting his ass to Neil, his slick running down his thighs. Neil rubbed Todd's back. 

"I've never done this before, Todd. If it hurts, tell me." Neil said. 

"Yes sir." Todd said, pressing his chest to the mattress. 

Neil used Todd's slick as lube for his fingers so he could prep the Omega, but found that Todd was already open. Todd had resorted to whimpering and begging softly for Neil to get inside of him. Neil didn't put any lube on his dick before gently pressing into Todd. Todd gasped, then moaned in pleasure. Neil started to thrust and Todd begged him to go faster, _harder_. Neil obliged, and as he did so, he sucked a hickey into Todd's neck before biting down hard enough to draw blood. It wasn't a real bond mark, but Neil knew one of those would have to wait until Todd's heat. It would have to do for now, though. It wasn't long before Neil was coming, and then Todd followed suit. After Neil pulled out, he fell over beside Todd and wrapped the vulnerable Omega in his strong arms. Todd was already starting to fall asleep-typical post-coital Omega behavior-and Neil kissed him before shutting his own eyes and falling asleep cuddled with the love of his life.


	7. Epilogue

Three years later, Todd and Neil had graduated from Welton with high honors. They had been bonded for some time, and Todd wanted Neil to meet his parents, even though he knew what they would say about their relationship. Todd became a successful poet and Neil a successful Broadway actor, which his father finally accepted realizing Neil was happy both with his career and bond mate. In fact, Mr. Perry and Todd had become good friends, and they spent most of the holidays with him and Mrs. Perry. Todd was a good chess player apparently, and his father enjoyed playing with Todd.

Now that Christmas was rolling around again, the boys decided to spend the holiday with Todd's family. Todd was fretting over the stay, knowing it would most likely be disastrous. They drove to the large home that belonged to the Anderson's, and Neil took the time to discuss an important issue with Todd. 

"Todd, would you consider having children?" Neil asked suddenly. 

"I've always considered it, Neil. I would like to have your pups, but we're just starting out and a baby would put your career on hold and its just a little too early." Todd said. 

"So, maybe in a few years we can try to have a baby?" 

"I'd like that, Neil." 

Neil smiled and kissed Todd's cheek, one hand resting on Todd's knee. A few hours later, they arrived, and Todd groaned. His brother's car was in the driveway and he knew what that meant. He was going to be compared to his brother, who, in his parent's eyes, could do no wrong. Todd sighed. He'd rather just spend Christmas just curled up on the couch watching movies with Neil. Neil parked the car and helped Todd out of the car and grabbed their bags. Todd tried to take the bags from Neil, but was told no, because Neil said he had did enough at home to deserve a break from such things. That made Todd smile and roll his eyes in fond exasperation. Todd rang the doorbell and the door was answered by his brother, Jeff. 

"Hey, Todd! Good to see you, kiddo!" Jeff said. 

"H-Hi, Jeff." Todd said. 

"And is that Neil Perry?" 

"Yes sir." 

Jeff raised an eyebrow in suspicion but let Todd and Neil in the door. Todd swiped the bags from Neil and carried them upstairs to his room, leaving Neil alone in the living room with Jeff, Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, and a strange girl whom he didn't recognize. Mr. Anderson smiled and shook Neil's hand. 

"Neil Perry, valedictorian. Good to meet you, son. What are you doing, being friends with a kid like Todd?" Mr. Anderson asked, spitting out Todd's name as if it disgusted him. 

"We were roommates at Welton. He's great. Very smart, and he writes lovely poetry. We became friends quickly." Neil said, plastering a fake smile on his face. He wanted to punch Mr. Anderson as hard as he could already. 

"Yes, I sure that's the case. Have a seat wherever you like. Where the hell is Todd? Todd Andrew Anderson, get down here, _now!_ " 

Todd rushed down the stairs and knelt before his father. He remembered how things worked around his home. He was the only Omega, therefore, he was to do household chores and cooking. He was to kneel before any Alpha speaking to him. And if he so much as looked at an Alpha without permission, he was beaten severely. 

"Get up, Todd. You know where you belong." Mr. Anderson said, snapping his fingers. 

Todd did as he was told and walked into the kitchen. It was six P.M., and his father would want dinner prepared by seven-thirty. Neil held back a growl. How could Todd's family treat him this way? Todd was so amazing-he deserved a lot of respect. But in this house he was treated like an Omega would have been treated back in the eighteen hundreds. Mrs. Anderson started the conversation back up, asking Neil about his acting. The strange girl in the room was introduced as Jeff's Omega, Destiny, and Neil wondered why she wasn't treated as Todd was. Todd eventually wandered out of the kitchen and announced that dinner was done. Everyone sat down at the formal dining table and started to make their plates. Everyone but Todd, at least. 

"May I eat, Father?" Todd asked quietly. 

"Do not speak out of turn, Todd. You shall not eat." Mr. Anderson said. 

Todd hung his head, ashamed. Neil had had about enough of Mr. Anderson putting Todd down, but his next comment pushed him over the edge. 

"So, Todd, are you happy being a low life poet? It seems like a perfect profession for someone biologically inferior." Mr. Anderson said snidely. 

"Okay, that's it. I've had _enough_ of this! Your son happens to be the author of the number one poetry book in America. And he is wonderful and successful and kind and he is _not_ inferior. I've been bonded to him for almost four years, I would know. 

"You are a terrible person for treating your son like this! He deserves all the love and respect you could give him, _especially_ after putting up with your shit all his life. And if you're going to treat him like this still, well, we're leaving. So, what's it going to be?" Neil growled. 

"I will treat my son however I please." Mr. Anderson replied. 

"Then we're leaving. Come on, Todd. I'm sure my parents would love to have us. My dad got a new chessboard and he's been dying to play a game with you." 

Todd nodded smiling gratefully and got out of his seat. The two boys gathered their bags and got in their car before driving away. Todd started to cry. 

"I'm sorry, Neil. I'm so, so sorry. I ruined Christmas." Todd hiccuped. 

"No, you didn't. Your father did. Todder Tot, I love you, and I'm not going to sit around while someone treats you like a worthless slave, because you are so much more than that." 

"I just want them to think I'm a good boy." 

"Well, you're my good boy, and that's all that matters." 

Todd smiled and kissed Neil's cheek as they drove through the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I want to thank everyone who read this, commented, or left kudos. You guys rock!
> 
> Best Wishes, ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06 :)


End file.
